


Счастливое будущее

by fandom_Xenophilia, Skjelle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creepy, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skjelle/pseuds/Skjelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История одного благополучного вторжения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Счастливое будущее

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание/Предупреждения: второе хирургическое отделение не одобряет!  
> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Счастливое будущее"

Мы пришли на эту планету более ста местных лет назад. Нам уже начинало казаться, что наши странствия никогда не закончатся, пока наконец-то мы не наткнулись на это истинное сокровище в космических просторах. 

Здесь жили они: люди, человеки, хомосапиенс. Прекрасные, благодатные источники жизни ‒ долгой, счастливой и сытой.

Проблема была в их чрезмерной разумности. К сожалению, мы пришли слишком поздно, когда разум уже эволюционировал от примитивных искорок электричества во мраке их черепного пространства до полноценных нейронных связей, блистающих заманчивым, но, увы, и опасным для нас светом. 

Люди всегда подозрительно относились к тому, что пытается вступить с ними в контакт, особенно, если это касается нарушения кожных покровов. Нам пришлось долго выжидать, скрываясь на неосвоенных территориях. 

Некоторые из нас отчаялись и перешли в иную форму существования, приобретя слишком много биологического, чтобы по-прежнему считаться одними из нас. Они проникали в людей хитростью, вселялись в их организмы и начинали пировать. 

Однако использованные ими биологические формы были слишком несовершенны и часто вели к болезни, длительным страданиям, а то и смерти человека. Таких отступников решено было считать недостойными и далее принадлежать нашему виду. Мы отказали им в слиянии разумов и оставили пожинать плоды своей поспешности.

А ведь подождать надо было совсем немного! 

В стремительном развитии люди быстро двигались по той же дороге, которая в свое время привела нас на ту ступень эволюции, где мы находимся в настоящее время. Мы уже успели отринуть все телесное и личностное, оставив лишь уникальную мегаморфную модель существования и распределенные ветви разума. Людям это пока что было недоступно ‒ на наше благо.

С течением времени люди выходили на новые ступени самопознания и продвигались к тем уровням знаний о собственных телах, которые позволяли модифицировать их. 

Сначала с помощью физических нагрузок и правильного питания, а затем ‒ и с помощью искусственных способов. Чудесное развитие медицины, позволявшее жить дольше и излечивать травмы, заодно смогло изменить представления о том, что люди называют красотой. 

Эфемерное, неясное понятие, ускользающее и изменяющееся. Только самые древние пласты нашей памяти содержали в себе упоминание о чем-то подобном, имевшем место и в нашем существовании. Когда-то мы тоже хотели ее ‒ красоты. Быть похожими на наиболее идеальных представителей вида. Возможно, мы поспешили и двинулись не совсем в том направлении, потому что память подсказывает нам: все произошло слишком быстро. Мы начали изменяться очень быстро, ловя эту красоту ‒ и не смогли остановиться вовремя.

Люди дали нам шанс почувствовать эту красоту снова, пусть и опосредованно, через другой биологический вид. Мы не хотели упускать такую возможность. Мы пришли к людям с раскрытыми объятиями, и они сами впустили нас в себя.

Удивительно, что первой на это пошла самка. Женщина, если правильнее. Именно этому подвиду человека разумного всегда было свойственно наиболее остро ощущать ту самую красоту и пытаться сделать себя образцом такой красоты. 

Они пробовали тысячу и один способ, изменяя свою внешность с помощью декоративных красок, искусственных одеяний, обуви, изменения цвета кожных покровов, и миллионов вариантов искусственных ограничений в пище. 

Некоторые делались настоящими воинами этого культа ‒ прилагали массу физических усилий, чтобы построить свое тело практически заново. Но кое-какие вещи они были не в силах изменить даже с помощью всех этих стараний.

И тогда настало наше время. Поначалу это была эпоха проб и ошибок. Мы не хотели, действительно не хотели причинять им вред, ведь это значило бы, что путь к вожделенным телам будет закрыт. Однако без практики и трагедий нельзя получить бесценный опыт.

Некоторые из нас гибли, другие губили носителя. Иногда казалось, что все в порядке, и счастливая часть общего разума сообщала всем, что отныне она живет в довольстве и красоте, подпитываемая эмоциями своей женщины, но потом случалось что-нибудь ужасное. Самыми страшными, безусловно, были травмы, которые люди умудрялись получать буквально на каждом шагу. И хотя в целом люди выживали гораздо чаще, чем можно было бы предположить, все это наносило непоправимый вред как им самим, так и нам. 

Нам приходилось брать на себя частичное управление мозговыми волнами и уже буквально заставлять своих женщин говорить, вещать, рассказывать всем остальным женщинам: так нельзя, так тоже нельзя, пожалуйста, не делайте этого.

До сих пор самыми пугающими смертями мы считаем те, что происходили, когда люди перетаскивали себя с континента на континент, используя высоколетные аппараты тяжелее воздуха. Сами того не осознавая, при этом они подвергают себя ужасной нагрузке, и несколько наших частей общего разума оставили нам ужасающие по силе эмоций послания, подкрепленные не только эхом смерти, но и невероятно мощными эмоциями носителя.

Мы совершенствовались. Видоизменялись. Пробовали различные методики: а может быть лучше прятаться под кожей? Или уйти в глубину мышц? Что с нами станет, если вдруг женщина решит обзавестись потомством? Как быть, если вдруг организм носителя не сможет войти в резонанс и попытается вытеснить гостя, забрасывая его воинственными лейкоцитами и тем самым нанося себе непоправимый вред? 

Как глупо ‒ нарываться на собственную смерть, чтобы избавиться от столь совершенной формы жизни, которая не просит ничего взамен, кроме общей энергии, и без того бездарно выбрасываемой в окружающее пространство.

Самым несправедливым мы считаем то, что иногда страдали люди, искренне нам помогавшие. Почему-то их обвиняли во всех проблемах носителей, чьи организмы не сумели приспособиться, или настолько неразумно использовались самими владельцами, что печальные последствия проявлялись в кратчайшие сроки. 

Обычно у таких людей отнимали орудия их труда и специальные бумаги, которые служили свидетельством того, что наши помощники могут и дальше заниматься своим делом. Всякий раз при этом мы испытывали глубокое сожаление. 

Некоторые из нас считали, что даже в этом случае можно обращаться к помощи этих индивидуумов, но большинство было против: лишившись привычных больших и светлых лабораторий люди обычно впадали в состояние депрессии, которое характеризовалось снижением их навыков. Такие помощники ‒ хуже врагов.

Мы уговаривали друг друга не пользоваться их услугами, однако, как и всегда бывает в сложном коллективе, не всегда такие уговоры оказывали нужный эффект. 

Это еще одна печальная кладовая памяти, заполненная смертями наших собратьев, не сумевших должным образом укорениться в теле носителя. Обычно и носители-то в таких случаях попадались не самого высокого качества. Все-таки мы предпочитали тех, кто достаточно развит, чтобы позволить себе высококлассную помощь. К таким мы шли с радостью.

Для истории мы сохранили и описания сомнительных практик внедрения. По нашему мнению, у многих женщин имеются психологические колебания, во время которых опасно вступать с ними в контакт: у них происходит зацикливание, сродни тому, что случается с людьми, употребляющими вещества, нарушающие мозговую деятельность. 

Такие женщины любят нас больше жизни и готовы принимать все новых и новых постояльцев на одно и то же гнездовье. Поначалу нам это показалось неплохой идеей, ведь чем больше братьев собирается в одном носителе, тем полнее связь и богаче мыслеобразы. Но, как оказалось, тела людей не в силах выносить наше множественное присутствие в одном месте. Это причиняет им неудобство и даже боль. Их несовершенный опорно-двигательный аппарат, призванный находиться в вечном поиске хрупкого баланса, перестает работать как полагается, и появляется риск заболеваний и травм носителя. А значит ‒ и нас.

Мы искренне полагаем, что люди ‒ прекрасные существа, замечательный источник питания и забавные партнеры. Особенно забавны казусы, когда носитель-женщина встречается с мужчиной, поскольку большинство из них не сталкивались с нами. Неудивительно, учитывая то, как недавно мы появились среди людей – всего-то пятьдесят местных лет назад.

Некоторым из таких мужчин удается вступить с нами в опосредованный контакт сквозь кожу и плоть женщины. Кто-то пугается, кто-то удивляется, кто-то веселится и пытается нащупать наши тела. Женщины это не очень любят, и уверяют, что внутри них никого нет. Но мы все понимаем, что это не так. Мужчины с течением времени становятся более осведомлены о нашем присутствии. Конечно, они не знают ничего про распределенный разум, про нашу великую расу и наш долгий путь к новому дому ‒ никто этого не знает. Но они учатся принимать факт нашего существования, смиряться с ним и, кажется, успешно программируют себя на обыденность подобного явления. Они тоже умеют видеть красоту.

Более того, с течением времени мы начали делаться популярной забавой. Мы снисходительны, и поэтому терпимо относимся к проявлением небрежных высказываний в наш адрес: ведь нельзя же злиться на единую частичку за то, что она еще не в полной мере приняла великое единство? И, невзирая на насмешливый тон, многие мужчины невольно становятся нашими помощниками и проводниками. 

Чудесное свойство человеческой психики: привыкать ко всему новому, делать из этого привычное, а если оно не причиняет неудобств ‒ то и считать обязательным. Мужчины уже верят, что с нами красота женщины становится идеальной. Некоторые из них даже предлагают своим подругам вступить в союз с нами.

Самые отважные наши братья уже освоили новые места внедрения, и именно в варианте отдельных мест внедрения мы уже можем существовать целыми семьями. Обычно при этом женщина-носитель становится полностью удовлетворена: ведь мы сопровождаем ее нашими мыслеобразами, в которых, разумеется, царит счастье. Наконец-то у нас есть новый дом, множество еды, покой и возможность вдоволь общаться, а также наблюдать за внешним миром.

Правда, приходится следить за носителем и вовремя подсказывать ей, каких нагрузок следует избегать. Жаль, что иногда мы не справляемся с этим, особенно, если носители употребляют алкоголь. 

Но в последнее время эта ужасная привычка постепенно становится немодной, вытесняемая замечательным понятием "здоровый образ жизни". Мы верим, что однажды человечество избавится от всех своих вредных склонностей и обязательно изобретет средство для продления жизни. Это очень важно для нас.

Мы продолжаем развиваться вместе с человечеством. Сегодня мы всем разумом празднуем великую трансформацию: отныне, когда мы производим внедрение, трансформация носителя происходит сразу же. Больше не приходится долго ждать, уговаривая ткани организма принять нас как свое продолжение. Больше не будет боли для носителя, неудобств, специальных повязок, гарантирующих нашу временную безопасность. Теперь мы действительно стали единым целым.

Мы можем существовать долго и счастливо, пока смерть не разлучит нас.

* * *

‒ Ну вот, Джессика, поздравляю! Все прошло идеально!

Доктор Харпер вытирал руки ‒ жест, скорее, являющийся привычкой, чем необходимостью. С новыми технологиями его работа перестала быть такой... грязной. Он мысленно вознес хвалу развитию технологий, любуясь счастливым лицом Джессики и, конечно, чего греха таить, ее новыми приобретениями. 

‒ Ах, доктор, неужели это правда? Все как в сказке! Пятнадцать минут ‒ и я красотка! А швы не разойдутся? Ничего не испортится? Мне не нужно специальное белье?

‒ Джессика, ну что вы, ‒ доктор Харпер снисходительно улыбнулся. ‒ Какие повязки и швы? Милая, вы потрогайте их, вот прямо ручками пощупайте ‒ как по-вашему, нужно тут что-то зашивать или, прости Господи, поддерживать?

‒ Нет, ‒ Джессика счастливо улыбалась, крутясь перед зеркалом.

Из зеркала на нее смотрела Мисс Канзас 2015 и ее абсолютно новая, идеальная, совершенная и высокотехнологичная ви-силиконовая грудь.


End file.
